Those Stupid Underwear Gnomes
by ILoveSouthPark6
Summary: Tweek has to deal with the underwear gnomes again, and now their stealing spoons! Contains Creek


-Tweek pov-

"Ahhh! I hate those stupid underwear gnomes!" I looked around my room for underwear gnomes. I know their coming tonight, they come every night! I'm sick on them. They take all of my underwear. I took a sip of my coffee. Mmmm I love coffee, it's so addicting. "gah!" Oh no! What was that? "H-hello? Are you there underwear gnomes? Ahh!" I grabbed my spoon and got ready for them. I swear this spoon better work!

"Gah!" last time they stole my spoon! Their spoon stealing underwear gnomes! No no no! What was that? It sounds like footsteps! "Are you there annoying spoon stealing underwear gnomes?" My door cracked open a little bit. Oh nooo their here! The underwear gnomes started walking in my room. I jumped off of my bed. "Noo go away spoon stealing underwear gnomes gah! You're not stealing my spoon of underwear!" I can kill them by beating them with my spoon! It. Will. Work!

I hit the one gnome on the head. It fell over. "Get the spoon!" all of the gnomes shouted. Oh no oh no no no. "Gah! No no don't take my spoon!" They attacked my spoon and stole some underwear. "No damnit! Stop it! Ahh!" The stupid underwear gnomes ran out of my room. I sighed. "I really hate spoon stealing underwear gnomes"

-Next Night-

"Those underwear gnomes won't steal my underwear this time or my spoon!" Earlier in the day I bought a safe and locked all of my underwear in it. They won't be able to win this time. I started drinking more of my coffee. This shit is good. "Gahhhh!" Oh god I think their coming! I grabbed my spoon as the door creaked open and the stupid annoying spoon stealing underwear gnomes walked in.

"Hah! I win!" I stood up and walked over to them holding my spoon. They all looked at me. "Ahhhhh!" They jumped on me and I fell to the floor. "Nooo! Get off me!" I started twitching uncontrollably. They ripped my underwear from underneath my pants and grabbed my spoon. "Nooooo! God damnit leave me alone!" They ran away. "I gotta think of a better plan ack!"

-Next Night-

Ok "gah!" They will leave me alone! I swear to god! I can't stand those underwear gnomes! "Ack!" This time they can't steal my underwear cause I'm not wearing any! "Ack!" Oh no here they come! My door creaked open. I took a sip of my coffee, and grabbed my spoon. They all came in and I stood in front of them. "There now you can't steal my underwear cause I'm not wearing any! I win!" They just stared at me.

"Get the case and spoon!" They jumped on me and got my spoon. "Fire truck you stupid spoon stealing underwear gnomes!" All of a sudden they p[picked up my safe and walked out. "What. The. Hell?" They left and closed the door. "I can't believe they stole all of my underwear Ahh!" All of my underwear was in there, I guess I have to buy some new underwear tomorrow. "Ahh!"

-Next Night-

Alright I bought all new underwear and put them in my drawers. "Gah" those stupid spoon stealing underwear gnomes! They won't win. I drank some of my coffee. Ugh today was annoying. "Ah" Craig was asking me what's been up and I had to "ack!" explain to him about those underwear gnomes. But I told basically the whole school about them in 4th grade, and poor Kenny got smashed. Craig said he would fix it but "Ahh" he doesn't know how evil or powerful they are. And how they steal spoons! I clutched my spoon to my chest. "It's ok spoon" I started petting it. "I won't let them get you… and I think you're the only spoon I have left" I took another sip of my coffee.

"Oh god! I think its them, they're here!" They all walked in singing their gnome underwear song. "God damnit Ahh! Shut the hell up!" I shouted at them. They just looked at me, stole my underwear and continued walking to my door. "I will never win" I sighed and drank some coffee. "Wait what is that? Oh no it sounds like more footsteps! They brought reinforcements!" I looked up at the door as it opened, and I saw Craig there. "Craig? Ack! What are you doing here! Be careful! The underwear gnomes are evil and tricky! Their stealing spoons now!"

Craig started stomping on all of the gnomes as they screamed and crushed underneath his feet. "gah!" Craig walked over to me and all of the gnomes were dead. "Their dead! Oh my gosh Craig! Thank you!" Craig smiled at me and gave me a hug. "If you ever need help Tweek just tell me, I would be glad to help" Craig pushed his lips on mine and gently kissed me. I kissed back.

I have been wanting this soo long. I really love Craig. We pulled away "Ahh! Are we together now? or or what?" Craig smiled at me. "Yes Tweek, you are now my boyfriend" I smiled back "gah! Awesome!" Craig and I looked at the dead gnomes. I wonder how he killed them! That's amazing! "I am going to clean these up off your floor now" Craig said as he walked over to the squashed gnomes. "I will never Ahh! Know how you did that" Craig laughed and I smiled.

~End~


End file.
